


Never started

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Chinese Language, Daryl'balls have trouble, It's super weird, M/M, OOC, Top Carl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 只是出于本人超级他妈的奇怪的性癖……_(:з)∠)_
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carl Grimes
Kudos: 6





	Never started

**Author's Note:**

> 只是出于本人超级他妈的奇怪的性癖……_(:з)∠)_

从救世军基地逃出来后，达里尔显得很安静。  
卡尔能看出来。穿着长袖衬衫，坐在门廊上的人似乎笼罩着一种茫然，他的袖子紧紧卷在大臂上，光滑贴服着身体没有一丝褶皱。  
卡尔没有去问，他很清楚他不可能从达里尔嘴里撬出答案，但考虑到他们和尼根间的来往，达里尔为什么会这样并不难猜测。  
男孩的优先权不是最高的。如果瑞克没说有问题，米琼恩没说有问题，其他人都觉得没有问题，那达里尔就没有问题。  
他们依旧战斗。他们抗争，然后和救世军达成了“和解”。谁都清楚这会很短暂，所有人只是疲惫不堪。  
这段滑稽的和平甚至持续了三年。  
如果有人问，卡尔会说，达里尔变得越来越奇怪。  
或许不止是他注意到了，但没人多管闲事。他觉得自己将眼睛放在达里尔身上的时间太长了。  
达里尔不再像以前那样暴躁，当然，在卡尔记忆之中，从他十二岁起达里尔就不再是那个粗野凶悍的乡下人，他一年比一年镇定、柔和。不在与尼根的战斗中被需要，他们有了稳定的家，更多朋友和合作伙伴，规则开始重建，达里尔逐渐丧失对暴力的偏好不奇怪。  
达里尔的身体在保持结实的同时十分柔软，就像曾经精壮的男人上了年纪后疏于锻炼那样，他的肌肉仍在骨头上打结，然而让他活下去的正是那些软肉，如同毛发凌乱摞满伤疤、皮肉下垂的野兽那样，松弛又致命。它年龄的累加由杀戮和鲜血堆砌，每一寸多余的脂肪都来自新鲜的死亡。  
卡尔在不停成长，下巴上冒出胡须，茱蒂丝在变大，从怀抱里的肉包裹变成躲在他膝盖后的小毛头，这意味着这些年来保证他们存活的人们正在衰老。  
瑞克卷发里的白色越来越多，卡尔知道他爸依旧可以独自一人解决五个丧尸，而且每年都比前一年更熟练，他也看得到那些逐渐深刻的褶皱像干涸的水道出现在男人的眼角。他注意到达里尔的脖颈，那些粗壮的筋脉盘旋在喉咙周围越发明显，被薄薄的皮肤包裹住随着任何动作蜿蜒。  
达里尔开始展现白皙。  
他们认识太久了，提到达里尔你会想到一个汗湿的，有点肮脏的棕色男人，但面对面撞见后他似乎总比卡尔印象中的更苍白些。达里尔保持着外出的频率，为了永远不够的鹿和任何可能获得的动物尸体，只有猎人清楚什么肉能吃而什么不能，这就是他们从来没因为食用太多野生动物丧命的唯一原因。他晒了不少太阳,然而那些阳光的痕迹不知不觉在褪色。当达里尔抬起头时偶尔下巴上会划过白色的弧线，像水洗后那样干净。  
卡尔知道他其实是个话不多的男人，不喜欢闲聊，有趣的是不知从什么时候起给茱蒂丝讲故事变成了一大一小两个人的共同爱好。比现在的卡尔更高大的人坐在地板上，让茱蒂丝把他像沙发那样使用，然后用相同的姿势低头看亚历山大收藏的儿童读物。  
达里尔有办法拒绝任何让他感到难为情的要求，除了对茱蒂丝。小女孩习惯用一种令人嫉妒的无知和蛮横爬到达里尔大腿上把书本塞进他手里。  
用狗来形容你爸爸最信任的兄弟有些失礼，卡尔还是不能避免让自己脑子里出现模糊地，小时候在电视机上看到的巨犬与女孩的画面。  
那种轻柔的嗓音几乎让卡尔诧异，每个人都能操纵自己的嗓子落在更低哑或者高昂的声线里，达里尔不喜欢被听起来是那么“娘娘腔”，不像瑞克——卡尔也不是发自真心很想遗传到那种颤抖温柔的声调。这两年达里尔看起来倒是越来越习惯自己的这一面，他小声柔和地讲话，交流，抱怨，不再对人大吼大叫。  
年龄会改变这么多吗？那为什么他只注意到了达里尔。  
卡尔在让达里尔接受自己上花了很多时间。  
“像你父亲般的男人”并不是一句笑话。他知道达里尔甚至比瑞克还要再长几岁。  
如果爱无关种族，年龄，和性别，那阻拦他的到底是什么？如果爱无关种族，年龄，和性别.........事实上这只不过是个好听的说法，真相就是人们在乎，所以在面对想爱的欲望时欺骗彼此这些不值得在乎。  
卡尔有需求，达里尔只是最终包容了这一切。  
“你为什么要选择我？”达里尔偏着头，用擦过他身边的目光看他。  
卡尔坐的更直一些，他打量着那些和他同样光滑卷曲的长发。“不是选择你。我知道是你，达里尔，从来没考虑过第二个人。”  
苍白的老人抿着唇，看起来一个字眼都没相信。“如果我拒绝了....你会怎么样？”  
一阵刺痛，但不猛烈。那种闷闷的烧灼感，压抑胜过疼痛，因为这个答案丝毫没有奇怪到会出他所料。  
他把视线投放到街道对面的树荫下，豪斯女士在和人聊天，看上去笑得很开心。“不会怎样，我会继续爱你。”  
达里尔安静了一会儿。“就像爱瑞克那样？”  
卡尔没有点头或者摇头，他从鼻子里发出了好笑的哼声。  
他能感到男人在旁边摆动脑袋。  
“kids,kids.....kids。”

接吻比谈话更难。  
达里尔的嘴唇粗糙但湿润，卡尔印上去时最先跳出的念头是他终于没再把自己推开。很短暂，就像玛姬带来的夹心巧克力糖在口腔里爆开时那样甜蜜。  
尽管弩箭手对偷偷摸摸显然不适，卡尔也停不下来。  
“你觉得这样对吗？”风暴蓝的眼睛带着几不可闻的绝望凝视他。然后他就像瑞克有时候表现出来的那样铁石心肠。  
“yeah.”他继续吻了上去。“我感觉很正确。”

触碰比接吻更难。  
当卡尔尝试的时候达里尔几乎瞬间变得焦虑，他比卡尔高比卡尔强壮，他已经上了年纪但只要他愿意就随时可以把卡尔揍到墙上，但他选择开始逃避。  
从那之后卡尔失去了时间概念，蜂蜜就在他的舌尖上，然而蜂的蛰针让他无法去舔。  
直到那个更自由的角色在他去往野外的路上拦住了他。  
达里尔嚼着嘴角上的草杆，低头看着地面。“我们谈谈。”  
他好奇自己爸爸能从达里尔·迪克森嘴里听到几次这样的话，他是否应该受宠若惊。  
他们俩坐在达里尔的床边，没准这是某种暗示，如果不是他们看起来像父子多过情侣的话。  
达里尔开始讲话，然后他的脸和脖子都他妈变成了杜鹃花色。“卡尔...我...嗯....你喜欢男孩？”不是疑问而是反问，独眼的年轻人依然下意识开始思考这个问题。男孩？女孩？他似乎从来没这么想过。  
“我不是男孩。”达里尔的声音变得很低，小得可怜。“我....我在尼根那里.....失去了一些东西。”  
他没正视卡尔那张绝对困惑的脸。“那之后，我不再是个完整的男人了，你明白吗？我给不了你想要的。”  
卡尔看到对方鼻头上的汗水，碎屑般闪着光。“达里尔你......你是说....”  
“他们怎么能那样对你？”突然间他对眼前的人大吼，一卡车的愤怒将他撞伤，太多想法纠结成线团，想象那些混球如何伤害达里尔，如何让达里尔从此永远对他关闭大门，他生气，在见鬼的秘密里惊慌又无措。他觉得自己的牙龈在出血。  
“不。”他从没见过达里尔这么尴尬慌张过，还有那无法被掩饰的迷茫，低头玩着手指，达里尔躲在垂下的头发里撕咬自己的嘴角。“不是故意的....我想是个意外。殴打...你明白的。只是....我的睾丸变得没法正常工作。我残疾了。”  
达里尔脸上的红色烧到了嘴唇上，薄薄黏软的东西张开时吐出灼热的空气，在杜鹃花瓣上形成露珠。“我只是......”他的肩膀垮了下去。“我不能欺骗你，卡尔。”  
卡尔没说话，他还在整理大脑中的信息。原本问题很简单，达里尔是个男人，他也是男人，他可以爱上另一个男人，这里没人会介意。现在，达里尔可能只是失去了他一部分的雄性激素，这说明他现在是个女人了吗？  
不，卡尔决定否认这一点，人不可能因为失去丁点激素就改变性别，达里尔也不是女人，他看起来没有变得怪异，他只是更柔软光滑，他处在暧昧不清的中间地带。  
卡尔·格兰姆斯到底爱的是男孩还是女孩？他暂且找出了答案，他不爱任何男孩或者女孩，他爱的是达里尔.迪克森，如果达里尔既不是男孩也不是女孩。  
“It's OK.我不介意那些东西，我只是不希望你痛苦。”他眨了眨眼，然后扭头去追随那双流浪的眼睛。“现在我可以吻你了吗？”  
达里尔张开了嘴。  
达里尔没有说NO。

做爱比触摸更难。  
达里尔躺在下面，用胸口和双腿载着卡尔，他在卡尔手里硬得很困难，几次尝试后卡尔放弃了折磨那可怜的地方，他吻达里尔通红的肋骨，舔锁骨上凹陷的水洼，用幼稚的性器顶他脆弱卵袋下的入口。达里尔的身体敏感得惊人，仅仅是毫无技巧的冲击也能让他呼吸混乱。  
佐治亚州是个如此炎热的地方。达里尔暴露在光线中的肌肤带着珠光，卡尔现在晒黑了一些，他像沙子覆盖在搁浅的鱼身上，在湿润的鳞片上摩擦。很快无师自通意识到达里尔不只是用肚皮下失去作用的器官才能感受到快乐，探索两腿间神秘的庙宇也可以令男人呜咽，他发出幼鹿那样的叫声，肥腴温暖地像羔羊。  
达里尔让头发撒在枕头上，紧紧抱住男孩细瘦的肩头仅是为了不露出自己的脸。他们颤抖着交换呼吸，达里尔还是可以勃起，但是需要比性交更长久的抚摸，绵长地像是折磨，赤红深色的阴茎在卡尔手心舌头下颤抖。  
卡尔的第一次不属于异性。初吻，交合，他不清楚和女人做这些会有什么差距。达里尔可能跟不上年轻人欲望的浓度，但他甚至不介意男孩在他身上不停发情，对卡尔来说那些就是性爱的美好样子。  
射精对达里尔来说完全是种随机奖励。在肢体的纠缠之中吐出少量白色黏液，和卡尔产生的种子一起融化。  
他得到了这一切，男孩没有任何意见，他希望这其中不掺杂任何强迫。他想用巧克力般的快乐将年长的情人包围，融入皮肤的气味和伤疤之中，他想在翻滚的被褥里使顺从的狮子餮足。  
达里尔说“没关系”，他不会从射精中得到高潮，他的愉悦看起来并不虚假。  
他们在月光下躲进卡尔的房间。他们在地毯上做爱，瑞克和米琼恩在隔壁的房间里做爱。噤声的愉悦如同树影和蛛丝，收紧纠缠，让落在其中振翅的昆虫被切割得七零八碎。卡尔在阴影中喘息，享用他从水底深处打捞的白色海豚。达里尔呼出带血和香烟的气息，用紧缩的肉墙筑起安眠的摇篮。  
趴在达里尔衣领敞开的胸口，粗糙的指头勾勒着卡尔的耳朵。  
“你觉得，我能陪你多久？”  
卡尔抬头看他，那张半明半暗的面孔仿佛博物馆里被砸碎的大理石雕像。“不需要。”他蹭了蹭达里尔的下巴。“不需要你陪我走下去。”  
达里尔咕哝一声，然后轻飘飘哼起两年前唱给茱蒂丝的小夜曲。  
达里尔·迪克森并非浪漫的人，卡尔·格兰姆斯也不是。  
他们只是会在某人死亡后，亲手把刀刃插进对方停摆大脑的人。


End file.
